


Suit and Tie

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Sasuke is dreading going to Naruto and Hinata's house warming party. He hated get togethers and tried to get out of it, but his wife isn't having it. Upon arrival and realization that he would rather be at home, Sasuke decides he'll tease his wife until she wants to leave. A soft caress here, gentle squeeze there and she'd cave. However, Sakura turned the tables on her husband by being just as eager for his little sex game while still refusing to leave. If she wanted to stay, Sasuke would just have to improvise.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014 for the lovely dymx on Tumblr who makes the most amazing SasukexSakura fan art I’ve ever seen. Especially the ones that are more on the risqué side. She created a picture of Sakura adjusting Sasuke's bowtie for a formal event and inspiration struck!
> 
> This is AU of course.

_And I felt a rush of fondness for her, so sudden and simple it made me smile…_

_Dymx_

Sasuke slouched in the old black couch, one arm hooked behind his head and the other holding the remote. What was the point in having cable if nothing was on or commercials blared every six minutes? He stopped on Animal Planet. There was a documentary on snakes playing, something he’d already seen a hundred times over. The dark-haired male placed the remote down, refusing to search anymore. Nimble fingers reached up to scratch his bare chest. Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall; it was seven thirty. Where was his wife?

At that moment, he heard keys jingling. The front door opened and closed, and the sound of heels clicking against the floor sounded in his ears. Heels? Where was she going? His wife didn't wear heels often because she seemed to have trouble walking in them. Opaque eyes turned to the hallway where he knew she would appear. The moment she did, Sasuke sat up, his gaze trailing over her. The red dress she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places. It was classy, sloping on the right above her knee down to the floor.

Sasuke stood and walked around the couch, noticing her coral colored hair was down. She had been wearing it up under her idiot friend Ino’s advice. Sasuke found he preferred hair framing her face. It brought out just how bright her eyes were. Black stilettos wrapped their way around her delicate ankles, but what got him was the pale pink lipstick coating her full lips. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to fold her legs by her head as he slammed into her.

Sakura took one glance at him and he watched in amusement as her features turned dark. He must have forgotten something. That glare was one he tried to avoid.

“Why aren’t you ready yet?!” she exclaimed.

Sasuke didn’t respond to her. His eyes focused on that perfect little mouth of hers. By the end of the night, it would wrap around his-

“ _Sasuke!”_

The shrillness of her voice caused him to blink. The shorter woman was standing in front of him, pink brows furrowed and hands on her hips. “Did you forget Naruto and Hinata’s party is this evening?!”

“Yes,” Sasuke answered.

Sakura huffed before moving around her husband and pushing him towards the bathroom. He didn’t fight her, only moved forward along the wood floors until he was in their bedroom. The Uchiha looked over his shoulder, watching as his wife bustled around their bedroom, gathering everything from his slacks to his socks.

“Go shower, I’ll lay your clothes out.”

He would have something underhanded to say on most occasions, but if he irritated her when she was in such a frenzy, he’d end up with her trying to smash her fist against his face. He had _no desire_ attend a party. He hated social gatherings. Everyone put on this facade, smiling and making small talk like they gave a shit what you’ve been doing with your life. Sasuke didn’t care what was going on in their lives and he would not pretend like he cared. Naruto and Hinata held this event to celebrate that he stopped being a dunce and realized she loved him. They got married and moved into a nice house. Sasuke didn’t see the point in having a housewarming party, but they did.

Sasuke stepped into the bathroom, shed his clothes, and turned the shower on. He stood outside the shower waiting for it to warm up. Sakura glanced over at him and walked over to the open doorway of the bathroom.

“Get in there already!” Sakura fussed.

The corner of Sasuke’s lip curled into a smirk. “I’d rather not. The water is freezing.”

The frustrated woman threw her hands up in the air. “You’re impossible!”

Sasuke turned to face his wife. Her beryl eyes dropped. She swallowed, mesmerized by his package. Sasuke closed the gap between them. She looked up at him, biting her lower lip. His fingers reached up to run through her silky hair before cupping the back of her head. Their lips almost touched now, their breath mingling together.

“Sasuke,” she breathed.

His cock twitched and her angelic voice. Sasuke’s other hand trailed up her sides, his intent on exposed her creamy shoulders to him.

“Sasuke. “ 

Fuck. She would not let him get away with making them late to this gathering or whatever. Sasuke could tell from the tone of her voice… and because he often tried to use sex to get out of double dates or parties. Normally it worked, but not today. Sakura tore herself away from his grasp and moved around him. She adjusted the water temperature before opening the glass sliding door and shoving him inside.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed. “It's cold!”

“The better to help your hard on my dear,” she said in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke stepped back out of the frozen stream far enough to stop it from touching any vulnerable area but his arms while he turned the knob for hot water furiously. She was right, his erection went down like a deflating balloon. After a few moments, the water changed from frigid to tropical and the Uchiha moved underneath the warm embrace of the shower. His hair slid against his shoulders as its spikes fell. Sasuke washed up and when he finished, he stepped out of the shower. He reached for the royal blue towel hanging on the rack outside the shower and dried himself.

 Sasuke dropped the towel in the dirty clothes bin. Sakura had left a pair of black boxers on the counter. Sasuke put them on and stepped into their bedroom, the cooler air raising goosebumps on his skin. His wife stood next to the bed and pointed at the clothes laid out for him on the black comforter of their king-sized bed.

“Is it too late to cancel?” Sasuke questioned.

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Sakura responded with a smile. She adjusted the pearl necklace garnishing her neck. “Come on, we only have thirty minutes before the party starts.”

Sasuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He took a few moments to put on the black slacks and white button up. He wouldn’t admit it to Sakura, but he liked dressing up. He knew just how good he looked in formal attire and his wife made it known by how she would tear the clothes off him.  Sasuke got dressed and returned to the bathroom to put on deodorant, brush his teeth, and put on some cologne. He turned when he saw Sakura standing next to him. She was holding a black bowtie in her hand.

“You know I prefer a regular tie.”

Sakura smiled. “I know, but these make you look so handsome.”

She reached forward to place the bowtie around his neck and gave it a few tugs to make sure it was straight. Sasuke marveled at the serious expression on her face as she continued to adjust his bowtie. Pink brows furrowed in concentration, her tongue peeking out of the right side of her mouth. It was amusing how much effort she put into such a small task, but whenever she was doing something for him, whether big or small, she put all her effort into it.

Sakura brushed her hands down his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

“Let’s go.”

It was a short drive to their friends' house and Sasuke wasn’t surprised that there were cars filling the driveway. People liked Naruto and Hinata because they were nice and caring, a trait Sasuke found unnecessary. His mindset allowed him to co-own the company Tsukuyomi Inc. He had to make decisions benefiting the company regardless of who it affected in the long run.

The couple stepped out of the sleek red and black Corvette. It was a beautiful summer night. The temperature was normally scorching hot and humid during the day, but at night, the darkness brought a comfortable atmosphere. The full moon lit their way as their dress shoes clicking in unison against the pavement. When they reached the door, Sakura knocked, before twisting the handle and finding the door unlocked.

Many people bustled around the brightly lit house. Some conversed with drinks in hand. Music played, and it seemed like everyone was having a good time. Sasuke wanted to leave. However, he should make use of his mandated time. He grasped Sakura’s arm, preventing her from walking any further. Curious jade orbs turned to gaze at him. The aroused male moved behind her so his chest was flush against her back and her toned backside against his crotch. Sasuke leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ears. He licked behind it, and her left hand shot up to grasp the hand he had on her arm.

“Why don’t we make this interesting?” Sasuke whispered. “Let’s see how long it takes before you want to go home and fuck me.”

Sakura sucked in a breath. “We’re supposed to be here for Hinata and Naruto. I’m not leaving, no matter how bad I want you.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Sasuke moved past her after releasing her wrist. His left hand smacked her hard on the ass. He heard the little squeak he was looking for before smirking and walking through the hallway towards the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata were standing there talking with Kiba and Shino. They trained in Hinata’s doujou. Although she was a very soft-spoken and shy person by nature, her fighting abilities were amazing. She could render anyone helpless by attacking certain points of their body.

Naruto’s gaze turned over to Sakura and Sasuke. He smiled and held his beer up.

“Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!”

Sakura wrapped Naruto in a hug. “We wouldn’t miss it!” 

When Naruto released Sakura, she walked around him to meet his violet haired wife. Hinata also wrapped her arms around her friend. “Thank you for coming. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s great to see you, too,” Sakura responded.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. Cerulean eyes locked with dark ones for a moment. They smirked at each other. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as Naruto put his hands on his hips. The two of them had been friends/enemies since elementary school.  They met in the fourth grade during extended day, which meant that children whose parents worked late could leave them at school for daycare. They ate got to eat snacks and played outside. The first one back inside got to play the Nintendo. Naruto was always the first kid. When Sasuke attended extended day, he took first place from Naruto.

Sasuke still remembered how angry Naruto had been when he made it inside and realized that Sasuke was already playing Mario.  He pointed a finger at him and yelled how he always was first. Young Sasuke didn’t even look up from the game. He answered with a simple, “Not anymore”. Ever since then, they competed with everything. Despite that, they had also become great friends.

“Where are my congrats?”

“You took too long to realize she cared about you,” Sasuke responded. “You missed out on that part.”

“Shut up!” Naruto snarled, eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

Sakura heard Naruto’s elevated voice. “Don’t you two start that nonsense or so help me, I will knock you both flat on your asses!”

Hinata giggled. Sasuke looked away while Naruto chuckled and put a hand behind his blonde spiky hair. “We were just kidding Sakura-chan!”

Soon the party was underway. Sasuke watched as his wife left to get a glass of Mang-o-rita on ice. He wasn’t surprised that she stood in front of the ten glasses, unsure of which one she wanted. Sasuke took it as an opportunity to tease her. He moved behind her and reached forwards for a glass with his right hand. His left went to her side, sliding down to her hip.

“Take this one,” Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke kissed her temple and gave her side a squeeze while once again pressing himself into her ass. He knew how much she liked it and that her hip was one of her hot spots. She leaned back against him, grinding her ass in a circular motion. Sakura reached for the glass and wrapped her fingers around it. Sasuke’s fingers left a feather-like trail down her wrist and over her forearm. Her arm retracted at the soft touch.

“Cut it out Sasuke,” Sakura hissed.

“Whatever you want,” he murmured as he placed both hands on her sides, his fingertips brushing the undersides of her breasts.

He turned away and headed out of the back sliding glass and onto the large pool deck. Sasuke exited through the black screen surrounding the pool and onto the lush green grass of the backyard. About thirty feet in front of him was the start of a large lake. The water, despite the lights outside the house, still reflected the moon against its soft tide. Sasuke stood there for a moment, hands in his pockets, thinking of what the next move on his wife would be while listening to the gentle sound of water lapping at the shore.

Suddenly, he felt small hands against his chest and a body pressed against his back. He smirked.

“So, have I won yet?”

“No, two can play this game.”

Her small hands ran from his chest down over his chiseled abs. One hand stopped on his belt while the other fondled him through his pants. A soft moan escaped Sasuke’s lips as her skilled hands worked his length. He’d better stop her before Sakura had him walking around with an embarrassing hard-on. Breaking free of her grasp, Sasuke took a few steps forward, making sure that no one was paying them any attention. He turned to face her and stroked himself. He watched as she licked her lips with carnal hunger, knowing just how much his wife liked when he touched himself under her watchful gaze.

After a few moments, he left without saying a word to her and headed back inside. A drunk Suigetsu greeted him the second he entered. He stumbled towards Sasuke, spilling some of his Shiner. He tried to loop his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. He avoided it, causing the intoxicated man to trip. He regained his balance before toppling headfirst into a bowl of punch.

Suigetsu tilted his head back, wet ivory hair shifting into his face. “Hey, it’s Sasuke! Sasukarino!”

“Refrain from butchering my name,” Sasuke cautioned.

Suigetsu laughed much louder than necessary. “Don’t be so stuck up dude! We’re like bros or something!”

Sasuke abhorred drunken nonsense. He watched his wife enter from the pool area and walk by him without even so much as a glance in his direction. She was up to something, but he would surprise her before she could try anything on him. Sasuke tried to move around the drunken idiot in front of him, but he was again stopped by someone else. She gave him her famous smile while flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. She placed on hand on her slim hip and her crimson eyes drank him in.

“So good to see you Sasuke.” Her voice was sultry. “Have you left your wife yet?”

“Karin, I will never leave my wife,” Sasuke responded. “Now quit throwing yourself at me. It’s pathetic.”

Karin laughed. She closed the space between them and reached up to run a manicured finger against the curve of his jaw. “I’m a patient woman.”

“Stop it, Karin.” They turned to see a stern looking Hinata. “That is not nice of you to flirt with Sasuke when you know he’s married.”

Karin smiled. “You guys should lighten up. There’s nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting.”

“Yes, there is.”

Sakura stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest. Karin’s confident demeanor evaporated in a blink of an eye. She placed her hands up in defeat and walked off.

“Tch, I’m leaving this stupid party.”

Karin and Sakura disliked each other from the moment Karin saw Sasuke. At least this time, it didn’t erupt into a violent fist fight with Karin on the losing end like last time. That woman never understood boundaries, but she was Naruto’s cousin and there was no getting rid of her. Still, the quicker she learned that Sasuke had a woman and happiness, the less embarrassing situations she would end up in.

The party continued. Sasuke saw Sakura head down a hallway, he guessed to use the bathroom. He followed her stealthily and waited outside the door until she opened it again. Sasuke smirked at the surprised look on her face as he pushed her back into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. He shut off the light, leaving only the small orange glow of a night light to brighten the room. Sasuke advanced, pressing Sakura against the sink. He ran both hands against the front of her thighs before his right hand gripped her hip and left hand inched dangerously up her dress. Her breath hitched. It was like music to his ears.

Their lips were mere inches from touching, their foreheads resting gently on each other. His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. Nimble fingers linked themselves in his spiky black hair, pulling his lips against hers. Their bodies molded together, tongues battling for dominance, and eager hands wandering over the planes of each other’s bodies.

Having to break for air, Sakura said in a low whisper, “That suit and bowtie makes you look fucking irresistible.”

Sasuke took pleasure in her words, but his moment was short lived when the smaller woman pushed him hard against the door. She held him by the front of his shirt before pressing her body against his.

“So, do you want to go home now?” Sasuke questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No,” Sakura responded, starting to undo his bowtie. She tossed it to the side and unbuttoned his shirt, fingers making light work of the barriers. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Sasuke realized what his wife was hinting at. “As you wish.”

The brunette allowed her to continue unbuttoning his top and shrugged onto the floor. Her delicate hands roamed over the hardened ridges of his muscular body. She stood on her tip toes and planted open mouth kisses against the hollow of his throat. She felt his sharp intake of breath and his hand moving down to squeeze her ass. His hips ground into her. Sakura would give him what he wanted without giving him everything. She’d fuck him and continue having fun at the party.

Her right hand tweaked his nipple as her mouth latched onto his left. Sasuke reached up again to grasp her pink locks while he enjoyed Sakura’s administrations. His cock was pressing painfully against the zipper of his pants and each time she rubbed against it, it turned him on more. He leaned forward, using the hand that was gripping her firm ass to slide down between her cheeks to what he wanted most. Expert fingers maneuvered their way underneath her dress and rubbed, to his surprise, bare womanhood. It seemed like his woman prepared for his antics and didn’t bother to put on any underwear.

Sasuke rubbed her slow and torturously. Sakura moaned as she felt that wonderful throbbing sensation deep within her core. She continued moving down from his chiseled chest to his well-formed abs. Her tongue ran over the “v” etched into his sides. His stomach contract as she grazed her teeth gently against him. As she was unbuckling his belt, Sasuke her down onto the floor. The glow of the light basted his pale skin an orange glow. For a moment, his eyes took on a red hue, a trait that exposed his arousal.

Sasuke reached for the hem of her dress and hoisted it over her hips, not bothering to remove her stilettos because of how much he liked her to leave them on. Her creamy smooth legs shimmered underneath the dim light as they brushed against each other, waiting on Sasuke to make his next move. Their smoldering gazes met, and the rest of the world stood still. Sasuke watched as Sakura’s legs parted for him, her sweet sex glistening. He reached out to run two fingers against her folds, her juices coating his fingers with little stimulation. Moans poured from her mouth as she writhed underneath him. Sasuke entered her with his fingers and angled them, torturously hitting that sweet spot.

“Oh god Sasuke!” she screamed.

The Uchiha felt the corner of his mouth curve upwards into a prideful smirk as he laid down on his stomach. Sasuke stopped his administrations and held her legs further open for his eyes to drink in. She was beautiful, pink folds dripping with her honey. He inhaled deeply, her rich scent invading his senses and making it so he couldn’t think straight. Sasuke ran his tongue along her inner folds and he felt the familiar sensation of Sakura’s nails against his back. He sucked on her bundle of nerves before using his tongue to run circles around her opening. Sakura’s head thrashed from side to side.

“Sasuke don’t stop!”

He obliged, flicking his tongue over her clit while re-entering her with his fingers. Her cries were growing more frantic and just as she could feel she was about to reach that sweet bliss of orgasm, she felt cool air against her heated flesh. Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke licking his mouth seductively at her. Did he think he was going to leave her on the edge? If so, he had another thing coming.

Sakura moved with lightning speed and pushed Sasuke onto his back, straddling his hips and pulling her dress over her shoulders. She slid down a little and continued unbuckling his pants. She made quick work of his belt and pulled his slacks and underwear down. Her man’s cock sprang free, hard and twitching as if it waitied with anticipation for her. Sakura grasped it with one hand and sucked on the tip. Sasuke threw his head back, a soft moan escaping his lips as Sakura’s tongue ran up one side of his member and down the other. She returned to the tip and sucked hard before bobbing her head and pumping her hand up and down on the lower part of his shaft.

“Sakura,” he said through gritted teeth.

She responded by continuing her agonizingly marvelous teasing. The pinkette used her free hand to cup his sac and rolled it in her hands before moving down further to suck on his testicles. Her hand on his shaft continued to jack him off hard and fast. Sasuke knew if she kept this up, he wouldn’t last much longer. He grasped her by her shoulders and hauled her up before using her hips to position her over him. Sasuke slammed upwards, causing Sakura to cry out. The sound of their bodies connecting echoed throughout the bathroom. Sasuke sat up to grasp her breasts, pinching her nipples as she bounced on his cock.

“Fuck,” Sasuke murmured.

He was so close, but he wasn’t going over without her. Sasuke licked his fingers and rubbed Sakura’s clit when she ground back and forth against him. She gripped his shoulders, their bodies slick with sweat. Sasuke lifted his hips and pounded upwards into his woman all the way to the hilt with each powerful thrust.

“Sasuke!” she sobbed. “I’m gonna come!”

Sasuke stopped rubbing her and pinched her clit between his pointer and middle finger. At that moment, he felt her clamp down on him, her muscles milking him until he spilled his seed inside her. Her cries echoed in his ears before she collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. They locked eyes again, and Sakura giggled.

“Well that was fun wasn’t it?” she asked, standing up on wobbly legs.

Sasuke stood, too. Sakura bent over to pick up her discarded clothes and when she did, Sasuke pressed himself against her bare ass. “Why not go home for round two?”

That sounded like an excellent idea. She loved Naruto and Hinata, but she wouldn’t be able to forget their sexual encounter the whole night and Sasuke most would not let her. It was foolish to think she could go back to the party after that. Sakura stood up and brushed her fingers through Sasuke’s unruly hair.

“Have it your way.”

The two of them got dressed. When Sakura opened the door, many of the guests were standing outside. They all tried to scatter upon discovery. Even Naruto’s face had turned red. Hinata smiled.

“Did you two have fun?”

Sakura’s ears burned with embarrassment. “Well, you see, I-”

“Yes,” Sasuke answered for her.

Hinata laughed before looking over at Naruto. “Maybe, we should have some fun, too. After all, you look handsome in your suit and tie.”

 

 

 


End file.
